


it is the east and you are the sun

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Tsukasa didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to walk Hinata to his doorstep and wave goodbye. It was never enough to dream of Hinata and imagine him in bed next to him; Tsukasa wanted to watch Hinata as his eyes drooped and his mouth open in a yawn before falling asleep. He wanted to wake up, and the first thing to greet him in the morning be Hinata's peaceful sleeping face.He’d never done anything overly rebellious in his life; the only thing being when he hid his cards from his parents to play with Oogami-senpai during lunch break. But an urge was arising in Tsukasa. His love for Hinata overpowering the discipline he’d been raised with.“Come over. Stay the night.”
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	it is the east and you are the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote this for today but the theme isn't Valentine's Day. It's just some good ol fluff for the rarepair. Enjoy!

Tsukasa wrapped his arms around himself tighter as a chilly wind blew by. It rattled the empty branches of trees, which looked like waving arms in the darkness of the night, with only the crescent moon giving light. Yumenosaki's campus shone a short distance away, the building lights all turned off but the lamp posts shone in a dull haze. There was no one around except a lone car parked on the side of the street.

Another winter wind blew by and whipped Tsukasa's hair around his face. No doubt his face was red and he was already sniffling from the cold. Yet, he waited in the darkness away from the school for an important reason.

From the school gates walked out three figures. Two waved to the other and got into the car waiting by the gates. The last person waved at the others in the car as it drove down the street and away from Tsukasa. Once it rounded a corner, the remaining figure turned and looked down the path to where Tsukasa stood. 

Tsukasa couldn't keep the big dopey smile off his face as one Hinata Aoi ran at him at full force.

"Tsukasa-kun!" Hinata ran to him, nearly taking Tsukasa off his feet when he threw his arms around him.

"Hello, Hinata-kun." Tsukasa returned the hug and sighed in relief as he leeched off of Hinata's body heat. "You were amazing. 2wink lives are always so energetic."

Hinata pulled away from Tsukasa just enough to kiss his cheek. "It makes me happy to hear that! What kind of idol would I be if I couldn't pump people up?"

"You're as radiant as the sun, nothing could extinguish that," Tsukasa said. He admired Hinata on every level, and the driving force behind that was his unyielding determination. He's never given up on anything that matters, and he's a force to be reckoned with even during the little things.

Hinata didn't respond to him, instead dropping his head onto Tsukasa’s shoulder, making Tsukasa's heart race. It's been months since they started dating, but he still got so flustered around Hinata and his love of physical affection. Thank goodness his face was red from the cold and would hide any sort of blushing; Hinata was a relentless teaser.

"I feel bad for making you lose a ride home,” Tsukasa whispered and stroked his hands through Hinata's hair, still wet with sweat from the live, though Tsukasa hardly cared when he felt how Hinata’s head dipped into his hands.

"Psh, I was happy to see your text and invitation to walk me home." Hinata pulled away from the hug and began walking forward. Tsukasa intertwined their hands in an instant and kept pace with Hinata. "Besides, I know Yuuta-kun would feel bad dropping me off home alone and Hime-kun isn't able to say no to him. I would've been dragged into staying with them, and I want Yuuta-kun to just have a happy carefree night for once."

Tsukasa swung their hands back and forth. “You deserve a happy carefree night too.”

“Oh? You have that smile on your face, Tsukasa-kun. What are you thinking?” 

Tsukasa looked away with a blush, trying to fight the smile off his face.

“Aren’t I allowed to smile when I’m around you?” He ignored Hinata sticking his tongue out at him and continued talking. “For your information, I wasn’t thinking about anything.”

Hinata’s eyes widened to an exaggerated degree and he gasped. “Oh dear, my lovely Kasa-chan has lost the ability to think~ Guess I’ll have to start being the smart one hehe.”

“Hinata-kun!” Tsukasa whined and squeezed Hinata’s hand, who responded with giggles.

They spent the rest of the walk talking about the performance. Hinata said it was one of his best ones yet, and Tsukasa agreed that he was more fired up than usual on stage. He knew Hinata was flexible and was physically leaps and bounds ahead of his peers, but seeing it in action always had Tsukasa sitting back in awe. He only knew the vaguest parts of Hinata’s past, and Hinata’s retelling of the retired circus man teaching the twins acrobatics and the twins using those skills to do street performances was something that Hinata had explained to him when Tsukasa asked where he learned acrobatics.

He also explained the reasoning for it, nothing more informative than a short explanation that they needed money for food. Yet, the tiny tidbit crushed Tsukasa’s heart, so he tried to be there for Hinata in any way that he could, even if Hinata was too prideful at times to accept help.

Once they turned down the street Hinata’s house was on, Tsukasa felt his chest ache at the upcoming goodbye. Sure, they’d see each other on Monday at school, but keeping their relationship a secret meant that Tsukasa wanted moments where they could be together to last forever.

“Oh jeez, you’re thinking again. But where is my cute Tsukasa-kun’s smile? He couldn’t be thinking of sending me off with such a pained face, right?” Hinata tugged Tsukasa to a stop.

Tsukasa sighed, “I don’t want to say goodbye. You’re not even gone yet and I miss you.”

Hinata blinked at him and red blossomed over his cheeks. His mouth hung open on unspoken words and he looked around as if he could find the words somewhere nearby.

“You can’t just- Oh my God. You’re really gonna be the death of me. You say the sappiest things.” 

“I’m only telling the truth. It’s never enough to just dream of you. I want to be next to you and be able to watch as your eyes droop and you fall asleep. I want you to be the first thing I wake up to-”

“Stop it!” Hinata squeaked. Tsukasa smirked and pulled him close in an embrace.

“Hinata-kun, you’re adorable. Let me indulge a little. You have the cutest face when you’re embarrassed.” 

Hinata’s lips pouted and Tsukasa resisted the urge to kiss him. He wanted to see Hinata’s face, look at the freckles he’s memorized before and try to find new ones, count the number of eyelashes he had, and get lost in his beautiful green eyes. 

While Hinata may be the more physically affectionate one, Tsukasa was one who would ask Hinata to sit still just so Tsukasa could admire him. He didn’t know where this urge came from, as he wasn’t the most meditative person, but Hinata was so beautiful that Tsukasa needed time to simply take it all in. 

The cute way his hair framed his face, even after the live that had him jumping all over the place. Tsukasa loved Hinata’s hair, always looking for a reason to play with it. His hands rose to it now, pushing it back behind Hinata’s ears and holding his hand against his cheek. Hinata’s cheeks reddened and he breathed out a cloud of air, his hand reaching up to hold Tsukasa’s one on his face. 

Tsukasa didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to walk Hinata to his doorstep and wave goodbye. He’d never done anything overly rebellious in his life; the only thing being when he hid his cards from his parents to play with Koga at lunch. But an  _ urge _ was arising in Tsukasa. His love for Hinata overpowering the discipline he’d been raised with.

“Come over. Stay the night.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and and his hand tightened around Tsukasa’s. “What?” A weary laugh left his lips and he shook his head. “Tsukasa-kun, how would that even work? Unless you plan on spilling the whole secret to your parents tonight? Not that I’m not okay with telling them! But, this is a bit sudden, y’know?”

“Nothing like that! I’m not ready to tell them.” Tsukasa ignored the pit in his stomach over the thought of his parents knowing about this. “I’m saying I could sneak you in? I have a window in my room.”

Hinata remained silent, looking down at their feet. His thumb rubbed circles into Tsukasa’s hand, keeping it pressed against his face. Tsukasa worried he was pushing Hinata too far, and an apology was on the tip of his tongue when the other finally spoke up.

“What floor is your bedroom?”

“The second. Oh, that’s going to be a problem, isn’t it?”

“You’re not getting out of having me over that easily, Tsukasa-kun~” Hinata laughed and his arms snaked around Tsukasa and placed a kiss on his nose. “I can definitely climb up to a second-floor window! Are you going to be calling out for me? ‘Romeo Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?’”

The romanticism of sneaking Hinata into his room to sleepover had Tsukasa’s heart racing. “I can see where you may think I’d be Juliet here, but I think I’m Romeo.”

“Huh~? But you’re the one on the balcony, Juliet-chan.”

“But like I said earlier, you’re the sun, Hinata-kun. The fair maiden that rises in the east, for which this lonely earth revolves around. The magnificent sun that gives life to the soil and warmth to the heart. The beautiful sun that’s the brightest in all the sky-”

Hinata cut him off with his lips pressed against Tsukasa’s and fingers digging into his sides. Tsukasa couldn’t stop from giggling into the kiss which made Hinata pull away to glare at him. He entangled his arms from Tsukasa’s waist and started walking away, making Tsukasa splutter,

“Hinata-kun! Don’t run away!”

Hinata turned just enough to stick his tongue out at Tsukasa. “I need to get my stuff, don’t I?”

“So, you’re really coming over?”

“Duh! Just wait outside. I’ll be five minutes tops!” Hinata entered his house leaving Tsukasa outside waiting in the cold for the second time this night. Yet, he didn’t feel the chill in his bones at all this time, anticipation making his heart pound and keeping him warm. 

There was a small part of his mind nervous about getting caught and how bad the fall out for that would be, but it was overshadowed by every other brain cell screaming in joy at being able to spend the night with Hinata. They’ve cuddled before, but that was in supply closets on the ground during lunch break, praying that no one would come in. And they’ve gone on dates, but kept a distance between them, only risking to hold hands under a restaurant table if it was busy enough that no one would spare them a second glance. The only reason they were being so forward tonight was because of the late hour and darkness acting as a shield, protecting them from nosy eyes.

The thought never crossed Tsukasa’s mind before, to have Hinata sleepover. He thought about spending the night at Hinata’s, but he didn’t know how he could explain it to his parents. No one knew about their relationship. Tsukasa had no desire to confide in anyone, and even Hinata promised to hide it from Yuuta, so there was no one they could go to for help with a cover-up story. Hinata himself was wary of Tsukasa staying over at his house, an underlying anxiety showing itself whenever Tsukasa brought the idea up.

True to his word, Hinata was ready in a few minutes with his school bag slung over his shoulder. He bounded up to Tsukasa and wrapped his hands around his arm, pulling Tsukasa down the sidewalk and making him stumble. But Tsukasa didn’t chastise him. No, he was feeling just as excited as Hinata.

Walking to Tsukasa’s house was the easy part. It was devising a plan to get Hinata in through the front gates so he could get to Tsukasa’s window that was the problem. Since Tsukasa told his parents he would be out later because of a Knight’s meeting, there was a guard waiting outside at the gate to confirm Tsukasa’s return. 

Tsukasa vaguely remembered a back gate covered by some bushes towards the back of the yard, and he explained to Hinata that that was the best option. Once he was inside the fence, then he’d just have to find the right window, where Tsukasa would open and stand in front of so Hinata could find it.

Waiting was nerve-wracking, but Tsukasa had to admit he had an easy job here. All he did was open a window, while Hinata had to push through potentially thorny bushes and scale the house to get up to the window. But it was Hinata, so when Tsukasa heard scuffling from below his window and saw the tell-tale sign of orange hair, his worries were replaced with exhilaration.

Once Hinata was close enough, Tsukasa held a hand out and pulled with all his might to lift his boyfriend the rest of the way through the window. Tsukasa stumbled backwards but managed to catch himself and Hinata in his arms. There was a moment of silence between them before uncontrollable laughter spilled from Hinata’s lips and he dropped his bag onto the ground, throwing himself onto Tsukasa’s bed and spreading his arms and legs wide.

Tsukasa smiled and joined him, sitting on the edge of the big king-sized bed. Hinata’s hair spread across the bed, and now that they were inside with better lights than outside, Tsukasa could see how stringy and greasy it was. It didn’t bother him, but Hinata probably wanted to shower after the live show.

“Hey, you can take a shower if you want. The bathroom is attached to my room, so you’ll be okay.” 

Hinata’s hand rose to his hair and grimaced as he ran a hand through it. “Er, yeah. A shower would be nice. Wait, does this mean I get to use your fancy shampoo?”

Tsukasa tilted his head. “It’s not really fancy. It’s the same brand I’ve used for years.”

“Your hair always smells so nice though! And the texture is good too,” Hinata cooed and crawled over to run his hands through Tsukasa’s hair. Tsukasa pouted and shooed his hands away. Hinata poked his cheek, only removing his finger when the pout broke and Tsukasa giggled. 

Hinata grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom, leaving Tsukasa alone. He changed out of uniform and slipped into pajamas. It was around 11pm, not the latest Tsukasa has been up by any means, but that didn’t stop his eyelids from feeling heavy. Hinata was probably even more tired, what with having to do a live and taking a hot shower would further soothe him. All Tsukasa wanted was to be able to fall asleep next to Hinata, so being tired wasn’t much of a problem.

When Hinata came out of the bathroom, steam wisped out around him. His 2wink uniform was discarded in favor of a black T-shirt with some faded design on the front of it, and shorts. He looked overwhelmingly casual and it brought heat to Tsukasa’s cheeks. For one, because of how downright cute Hinata was, but also in embarrassment from how overdressed he was. Tsukasa’s pajamas were a silk button-up and matching pants; he’s worn outfits like these as long as he could remember, and now he felt self-conscious about it.

He didn’t miss how Hinata’s eyes hung on Tsukasa and looked him over, and the bed sagged when Hinata joined him on it. 

“Do you really sleep in that?”

Tsukasa sighed and looked off to the side. “Yes,” he mumbled. He must look like such a kid in these clothes.

Hinata’s hand ran across Tsukasa’s arm, feeling the material under his fingertips. “This is  _ so _ soft. Agh, I’m jealous now. Hey~ Tsukasa-kun~ My birthday is coming up, why don’t you get us a matching pair?”

“Huh? You don’t think it’s lame?” Tsukasa’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned back to look at Hinata. He feared Hinata’s next words would be teasing, but he looked at Tsukasa with a soft smile.

“Of course not. Listen, I’m not telling you what to get me for my birthday, but I am definitely going to hint about matching pajamas for the next week or so.”

Tsukasa made a mental note and tucked it away to revisit late, surprised that Hinata was outwardly asking for something. For now, he moved to untuck the covers. Hinata got up off the bed and went to his bag, rummaging through it for a second before pulling out what looked like a bulky phone.

“What’s that?” Tsukasa climbed into bed and shimmied under the covers. Hinata climbed in next to him, tossing the object into Tsukasa’s lap.

“It’s my DS.” He pulled the covers over them both and flipped open the DS, hitting the power button and putting the device in Tsukasa’s hands. “I want to show you something.”

Tsukasa rotated the DS around in his hands, looking at it from different angles. He’d never owned a DS before, though he always saw them in the store and all the fun looking games that you could get. He wondered what game Hinata was showing him, and squinted at the words on the tiny screen.

“Animal Crossing?”

“Yes! I’m showing you my town.” Hinata pressed himself closer and rested his head on Tsukasa’s chest, wet hair making a stain on his shirt, but Tsukasa paid no mind. He readjusted himself so his arm wrapped around Hinata’s shoulder and held the DS in front of them both. “I worked really hard on it, so don’t be mean.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He placed a kiss on top of Hinata’s head and began moving around the game. Thankfully the controls were simple, so walking wasn’t too much trouble, and Hinata explained the other controls as he played, like picking stuff up and opening his pockets.

They remained like that for a while. Tsukasa taking a tour of Hinata’s town, Hinata offering lore on the cute animal villagers and explaining the different buildings around the town. 

Hinata leaned further into Tsukasa’s side to get a better view of the DS and pointed at a racoon-type character on the screen.

“That’s Tom Nook. You’ll never escape debt because of him.”

“Wow. I’ve never been in debt before.” Tsukasa tapped through the dialogue on the screen, this Tom Nook character asking Hinata’s villager if he was ever going to finish repaying his loan. “This is exciting….”

Hinata snorted. “Are you seriously excited by being in debt? Just for that, Tsukasa-kun, I’m going to steal your inheritance.”

“That’s just robbery. I wouldn’t really be in debt.”

“Fine. Just play the game and experience the taste of crippling debt.” Hinata yawned and buried his cheek further into Tsukasa’s chest.

A few minutes passed and Tsukasa realized that Hinata had likely fallen asleep. Tsukasa couldn’t see his face, but Hinata’s breathing was soft- chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

Tsukasa shut down the DS, not quite sure how to save in the game and he hoped Hinata wouldn’t be upset about it in the morning. He leaned over towards his nightstand to place the DS on it, trying to move slowly so Hinata wouldn’t be disrupted. He turned off the lamp and sent the room into darkness, except for a nightlight by the bathroom door illuminating the path.

A hand grabbed Tsukasa’s shirt, and he found himself tugged back. Hinata’s eyes were barely open, heavy with sleep, and they were staring expectantly 

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Tsukasa whispered and brushed Hinata’s loose bangs behind his ear.

“It’s fine. That wouldn’t be the most comfortable sleeping position for you anyways.” He looked off to the side and bit his lip, a rare timid expression taking on his features. 

Tsukasa frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all good. Just, um,” Hinata trailed off, his next words mumbled out. “Think you can hold me? Y’know, to sleep?”

“Of course, Hinata.”

Hinata looked back with a tired smile and turned to his side, curling into a fetal position. Tsukasa shifted next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and feeling Hinata press his back against Tsukasa’s chest.

Tsukasa’s eyes drooped close and sleep was moments away from taking him. His mind was too tired to create any complex thoughts, but over and over it repeated declarations of his love for the boy in his arms. Hinata was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he would treasure his love forever and a day. This floaty feeling he felt in the dark room, it was going to have him soaring for days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i love hinakasa and if u do too please talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)


End file.
